The Name Hope
by Infinite7
Summary: AU. In which Maka Albarn works as Arachne Gorgon's newest sex slave to try and pay off her dead father's debts. Scared of her friends' reactions, Maka keeps her new job a secret until she encounters her self proclaimed bodyguard Soul Evans who is determined to find out her secrets.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Soul Eater fanfic so I'm sorry if the characters are super OOC. Anyway, just a warning, this story is definitely one dealing with darker elements such as sex slavery and gambling.

* * *

My story starts with my name.

Maka Hope Albarn

It's rather ironic, my middle name. Hope is supposed to be a beautiful emotion. I learned the hard way that hope is deadly and one of the darkest emotions a human can feel. Hope is what destroys a person when they have nothing left.

Sometimes I wonder if my mother thought I would have a good life if she gave me my middle name of Hope. Or maybe she just had a twisted sense of humor. It's not like I can ask her why since she died when I was five from lung cancer.

My father went off to war when I was four and said that he would come back and tell me all about the adventures he had. He promised he would tell about the exotic lands outside of our little town known as Death City. I couldn't wait to hear his stories.

Three years later, at seven years old, I received notice that he had died in action. His plane was gunned down and fell in the Pacific ocean. That was the day that I stopped fantasizing about the day my father would come to take me away from the orphanage. I grew up in that orphanage until I was eighteen, old enough to leave and live on my own. By then, I had grown cynical and bitter. I saw the glass half-empty and always sought out the negatives in life. I was the exact opposite of what my middle name represented.

"Maka!"

Sighing, Maka directed her gaze to the sky, silently praying for the patience she desperately needed and fast. Turning, with what she prayed was a realistic smile plastered on her face, she faced one of her closest friends. Or used to be close friends.

"Hi, Tsubaki."

The kind black-harked beauty in front of her, smiled cautiously before asking, "How are you? I haven't seen you in such a long time! Everyone has been asking where you've been for the past seven months."

Maka winced at Tsubaki's mentioning of their gang of friends. She was especially afraid of what Liz would do to her. The older Thompson sister would surely skin her alive for her uncalled for absence.

"Yeah, something just… came up."

Tsubaki frowned at Maka's half-assed, and quite frankly, pathetic excuse, but didn't say anything about it.

"Well, you should come by my apartment sometime and have dinner with the whole gang." She paused. "We really miss you, Maka. Even Black Star."

Maka scoffed at this. Black Star worried about something other than his ego? Then again, they _were _childhood friends. He did actually care about his friends more than he let on.

"I don't know why you've been avoiding us," Tsubaki continued, "but whatever is making you, I swear we can try to fix the problem. We'll understand! Just… please come back."

Maka couldn't bear to look at Tsubaki's wide, imploring eyes. They were so full of sorrow and confusion. She looked down at her combat boot clad feet to avoid her pleading gaze.

"Yeah… Okay. I'll… come by sometime."

Tsubaki just gave a one final sigh before giving her a hug and continuing on her way.

Maka lay on her bed, staring at her ceiling. There was a long, winding crack on it. It seemed to have spread farther every time she looked at it. The sight began to unsettle her stomach since it reminded her too much of her own heart.

Lying and deceiving her friends like this was beginning to eat away at Maka's conscious. They would be furious, demanding an explanation for her actions. They would be disappointed that she hid her torment from her behind smiles instead of telling them. Black Star would want to kill her boss, so would Liz and Patty. Kid would be more reasonable and try to pay him off. Tsubaki wouldn't leave her alone, silently being her support. She would beg her to stop forcing her to abuse her body to try and solve her father's problems.

She was too scared to face their anger and disappointment and most of all, pity. She couldn't take it if they kept giving her pitying looks all the time, constantly asking if she was okay, if she needed help.

There was no way that she could ever tell them, even if it saved her from this dark hole that she keeps digging for herself. They won't know about her grave until she's lying in it.

"Maka!" Tsubaki embraced her in a hug as soon as she saw the platinum-blonde haired girl standing at her apartment's doorway. Maka, standing a bit stiffly, awkwardly hugged her back.

"Where the _hell _have you been?!" Maka cringed at the older Thompson's voice. She sighed.

"Hello to you too, Liz." The blond haired woman was storming towards her. Liz stopped in front of her and coolly stared Maka down.

"Well? Where have you been for the past seven months? I swear to god… You made Tsubaki and all the others upset. I thought you were better, _more responsible,_ than this." Liz berated her.

"I'm a grown adult, Liz! I don't have to tell you guys where I go and what I do every single day!" Maka fired back at her.

"The point is that we were worried about you and neglected to think about that!" Liz exploded. "You weren't responding to any of our calls or texts and just fell off the face of the Earth. It's been more than half a year, Maka! We were worried." Liz's voice softened at the end and her eyes gained a caring air to them.

Throughout Liz's lecture, Maka just stood silently.

"Liz. She doesn't have to explain her actions to us just yet. Just let her in for the moment and have her dinner."

Maka silently thanked Kid for interjecting. She turned to see the golden eyed man standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"It's been a while, Maka. We missed you." He said, smiling slightly at her.

"So I've been told."

It was during dessert after a delicious meal cooked by Tsubaki when the doorbell rang for the second time that night.

"Coming!" Tsubaki got up and went to answer the door.

Maka finished her mouthful of apple pie before asking, "Who else was supposed to come tonight? I thought I was the only one."

"My old best friend, and a new addition to the gang, he moved back to Death City when you were AWOL." Black Star explained through his mouthful of vanilla ice cream.

"No one wants to see your mouth full of food, it's unbecoming." Kid snapped.

Black Star just grinned at him before continuing to scarf down his food.

"Maka."

Maka turned to face Tsubaki. She was accompanied by a tall, slender man that looked around her age. He looked normal enough except for his shock of white hair and blood red eyes.

"This is Soul Evans."

"Hey, you must be Maka. I've heard a lot about you" Soul said.

Maka raised a brow.

"Oh? I hope it was all good things." She sent a glare to the rest of her friends. Liz just smiled and shrugged.

"Mostly" Soul smirked.

"Soul! I got that new Halo game. Come over some time so I can whoop your ass at it!" Back Star yelled at the silver haired man.

Soul just scoffed.

"In your dreams, Star."

"Do you doubt my glorious skills, Eater?!"

Maka rolled her eyes as she watched the two slip into a comfortable banter with each other. She was intrigued by Soul. His burgundy eyes had a lazy air to them and his snow white hair was a contrast to his tanned skin. He was, undoubtedly, an attractive man. Maka was surprised at her attraction to him. It's been a while since she felt any type of attraction to anybody after her past months' experiences.

She finally tore her eyes away from them to finish her apple pie and caught Liz's eye. Liz was smirking and flicked her eyes towards Soul and back towards her. The smirk grew. Maka just shook her head and continued eating.

Maka did not think she would see Soul again outside of the gang's company. She was mistaken.

Maka stared, dumbstruck at the attractive white haired man leaning against her apartment's door frame.

"Why… Ho-How do you know where I live?" Maka asked flabbergasted.

Soul just shrugged simply saying, "Liz told me. She wanted me to check up on you, so did Kid for that matter. Don't know why, you're an adult, you should know how to live your life."

Maka restrained her groan of annoyance. Only Liz would send over a complete stranger, to check up on her, who was, technically, an adult at eighteen years. Soul probably thought she had special problems or something, or maybe that she wasn't mature or responsible enough to take of herself. Oh god, what does he think of her now? Wait, why does she even care what Soul thinks? It's not like she wants to do anything with Soul that requires two mature adults… Maka immediately blushed and shut her thoughts down. With all of her experience, she shouldn't blush at things like that.

Soul raised an eyebrow, but otherwise didn't comment on the blonde's suddenly red cheeks.

"So… you gonna let me in? Or should we just talk out here? Not that we're actually talking or anything…"

"Oh… yeah… come in"

Maka moved back to let Soul in and after a second to collect herself, followed him. She prayed to whoever wanted to listen to stop her from thinking dirty thoughts about the older boy.

"This is where you live, huh?"

Soul was currently scanning the tiny apartment and taking in every detail. Maka felt self-conscious. Her apartment wasn't very messy or disgustingly hideous or anything. It was fairly modest and was rather cozy. But seeing Soul is examining it made Maka feel like Soul was looking into her soul and judging it.

"It might not be the biggest or fanciest apartment, but it's nice. It does its job. At least I have somewhere to live." Maka said defensively.

"Woah," Soul said, putting his hands up, "I never it wasn't nice, Maka. It seems fine. I was just wondering if it wasn't too small for you."

Soul seemed to truly be curious, and Maka thought she saw a little glimmer of concern in his crimson eyes. No, Maka thought, that he barely knows me. Why would he be worried for me?" "It's fine. I actually kind of like it. It's easier to clean that way." Maka finally responded with a tiny smile.

Soul just shrugged. "If you're fine with it, then okay."

They stood in an awkward silence before Maka remembered her manners.

"Ah… Did you want something to drink or something, Soul?" Maka asked awkwardly.

Nope's lips curved into an amused yet faint smile.

"I'm fine, Maka."

He then moved to Maka's old, ratty, green couch and made himself quite comfortable before saying, "What you can possibly do for me though, is tell me why Liz feels the need to send an adult over to another adult's house to check on her. Care to explain?"

Maka wanted to crawl into her bed, burrow under her covers and just die. So, he really was observant enough to see the problem with this scenario. No, one didn't have to be a genius to question Liz's weird request.

Instead of running to his room like she wanted to, Maka just sat down in the brown chair that was adjacent to the coach while avoiding Soul's gaze. When she finally lifted his head to meet Soul's eyes, the boy just raised a brow, silently urging Maka to speak.

"Liz just worries a lot. I was gone for seven months and didn't contact them or anything and she thought I was avoiding them or something."

Maka wasn't going to tell Soul that he was, in fact, avoiding them.

"Huh. Something tells me there's more to the story though. Liz, and Kid, are worriers, but they also understand when a person is an adult and needs their space. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, just remember that Kid must be pretty worried for make me your bodyguard." Soul said nonchalantly after listening to Maka's explanation. So nonchalantly, in fact, Maka almost disregarded Soul's last sentence.

"He _what_?"

Soul just smirked.

"Maka! What a pleasant surprise!" Kid immediately smiled upon seeing the slender girl at his door.

"You. Why would you… I'm a grown _adult_!"

Kid just stared confused at the seething girl before looking past her and seeing the white haired boy behind her.

"Hey, Kid." Soul nodded at him.

"I see."Maka with an apologetic look on his face.

"It's not what you think?"

"Then, please, elaborate."

"Why don't you come in first?" Kid asked, moving to let Hope and Noel in.

"Here's just fine, thank you." Maka answered in a clipped tone.

"Oh, just go in the house already, Maka." Soul said, exasperated, pushing the blonde into the house and following her in.

"Be gentle with her, Soul!" Kid said, frowning slightly at the other boy.

"She won't break."

"Yeah, you shouldn't be harming your charge since you're my bodyguard." Maka interjected bitterly.

"Bodygua- Soul I said to help look after her!" Kid said exasperated.

"What's the difference?!" Soul said, throwing his hands up.

"The choice of words is the difference, no wonder Maka is upset! You make me sound like some paranoid worrier!"

"You _are_ a paranoid worrier." Maka muttered.

With a final glare at Soul, Kid turned to Maka, his features softening to an apologetic one.

"I'm just concerned for you, Maka. You've changed. It wasn't just the unannounced absence. We couldn't contact you and when you came back, you were like a totally different person. You're quiet-"

"I'm always quiet!" Maka exclaimed.

"Well, not like this. You barely talk or eat and you shut yourself away… I thought that Soul, someone new, could open you up and help you." Kid looked at Maka with pleading eyes.

Maka almost gave in to Kid, the guilt for making him worried was eating at her conscience. Images of his disgusted face at her habits and clips of him abandoning Maka flick through his head and Maka reverts back into her shell.

"I'm fine, Kid. I don't need help. I don't even know Soul!" Maka replied flatly back.

"Than try."

Soul moved to stand in front of Maka after speaking.

"Try to know me. Who knows, maybe you'll like me. No, I know you'll like me." Soul said with a confident smile.

Maka coolly stared at the pair, realizing they wouldn't leave her alone until she let them do _something. _

"Fine." She said flatly before turning on her heel and leaving the Death mansion.

Maka's client pushed her back onto the bed before proceeding to suck on the blonde's porcelain skin and sliding his hands south. Maka softly moaned just like she was trained to.

"Oh, baby. I'm going to make you scream tonight." The black-haired man growled into her ear.

Maka, after two months on her new job, learned how to detach herself emotionally in order to minimize the scarring effects of her job. Just like an on and off switch, it wasn't healthy, but it did the job.

If only her father wasn't a gambler. If only he cleaned up his debts before going off to war and getting himself killed. What kind of father puts his own daughter up to be a sex slave as payment in poker? Maka used to think her father was one of the kindest men in the world. Sure, he was a player and a jackass sometimes, but she always thought that he has good intentions and was a kind soul. She stopped believing that false truth seven months ago when she turned eighteen and Asura turned up to receive his payment.

"_Coming!" Maka shouted, turning the heat off o the stove and running over to her apartment's door. She opened the door, revealing a tall, black-haired woman with a flowing black dress on._

"_Maka Albarn?"_

_Maka frowned slightly before answering._

"_Yes, who is asking?"_

_The woman smirked. _

"_Arachne Gorgon. I'm here to collect the debt that Spirit Albran owes me. You, my dear, will be my newest slave"_

Maka would never forget Arachne's smirk when she delivered the words that would forever change Maka's life. It was a cold, cruel smile. The type that said that Arachne was detached and didn't care that she was about to ruin a young girl's life. It was the smile that haunted Maka at night and one that she could never erase from her mind.

At least it wasn't a permanent position, Gorgon only made Maka serve four years as a slave. She said that her young, innocent look would make enough clients turn up to pay the debt in that amount of time.

Maka automatically moaned again as her client ground against her. She usually thought of nothing but darkness during these times and when she "climaxed." But this time, Maka imagined seeing a pair of deep, crimson eyes and she could've sworn that she heard a certain white haired man's soft, smirking voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys! Thanks a lot for the reviews! They really mean a lot to me. I'm currently on spring break, so you guys are lucky that I'm posting a new chapter fairly quickly! While I'm not an author that takes forever to post a new chapter nor do I post every day, I'm in between. Just a heads up. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry if it's a little short.

* * *

Maka did not know how to comprehend this situation.

"Oh, come on! Star you're an idiot! Why would you waste a grenade on those guys?! You dumbass… NO! GO THE OTHER WAY! NOT TOWARDS THEM YOU IDIO- _Motherfucker!_"

Soul Evans was sitting on _her_ couch in _her _living room playing rather intensely on a gaming console. After a glance at the television screen, Maka concluded that it was the newest game in the Halo franchise. Soul was too involved with his battle that he neglected to notice her presence behind him, much to her annoyance.

As she looked at the empty cans of soda and chip bags strewn around her living room floor, Maka decided that she was going to kill Soul.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?"

Soul ignored her which only pissed Maka off even further. He didn't even jump a little at her voice.

"Welcome back."

Maka took a deep breathe before questioning his motives once more.

"Soul. Why are here?" Maka asked, barely containing her frustration and anger.

Soul paused his game after one last kill shot and turned to face her.

"What's it look like? I'm playing a video ga-"

"What are you doing in _my house_?!"

"Well, you see, the electricity in my house is out and I was thinking that I could check up on you too. Killing two birds with one stone, you know?" Soul shrugged. "Anyway, it's not like you were using your TV screen for anything while you were away, so what's the problem?" He continued his game and proceeded to gun down some more aliens.

Maka opted for a calm discussion instead of what she really wanted to do, which was throttle him.

"Soul. You can't just come into my apartment whenever you feel like it. How the hell did you even get in here anyway?!" She could've sworn that she locked the door earlier.

She started to pick up all of his trash that littered the floor.

"Kid gave me a key. Trust me, Maka. I won't rape you or anything." She stilled for a second before forcing herself to resume her actions. "If Kid trusts me enough to look after you, then you should trust me too. You aren't exactly my style either." Soul said, taking a second to rake his eyes up and down her body before his eyes flitted back to the television screen.

She couldn't expect Soul to know her secret part time job and be sensitive with his words, but they stung all the same.

"Get out."

Soul frowned and paused his game. There was something wrong with her tone of voice. It wasn't angry anymore, it was just… empty. Void of all emotion. Something wasn't right.

He turned to look at her. "Maka. Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't think that it would be this big of a de-"

"I said, get out!"

Soul was only surprised for a second before he was being hauled up from the couch and pushed towards the door by Maka. She was a lot stronger than she looked, that's for sure.

"Maka. Maka! Let me explain! Jeez, woman! Let me just- Maka!"

The door to the apartment slapped shut in his face, cutting off his words.

Soul sighed. Winning Maka Albarn over would be harder than he thought. He walked down the hallway and pushed the button for the elevator going down.

_Who did he think he was?!_ Maka thought to herself while throwing away the last of Soul's trash. Maybe she was too harsh to him. _No,_ she shook her head. _Even if he doesn__'__t know about her situation, it was still rude and he can__'__t just go into her apartment like that! Even if Kid asked him to! _

She straightened and frowned. Why would Kid ask Soul to take care of her? She's a fucking adult! Fuming, Maka grabbed her coat and left her apartment intent on finding a certain black and white haired man.

"Kid! You better answer this door!" Maka shouted, pounding on the door to the Death mansion.

Right when Maka was getting ready to pour a third time on the mahogany door, it swung open to reveal just the man Maka was looking for.

"I heard you knock the first time, Maka." Kid dryly told her. "What can I do for you?"

"I would like to know why you told Soul to take care of me. I'm eighteen, Kid!" Maka said furiously.

Kid didn't look very surprised at her outburst. He probably even expected her to confront him.

He sighed and ran his hand through his ebony and snow white locks before saying,

"I'm well aware of your age, Maka. Quite frankly, Liz and I are concerned for your well-being. Actually, all of friends are too. Even Black Star, being the dense man he is, has noticed you've become closed off and, for a lack of a better word, different."

Maka kept her facial expression even, but inside she was panicking. If her friends dug any further into her life, they would find out about her deal with Arachne. She had to find a way to either trick Soul into thinking everything was fine or get Kid to stop prying.

"Kid, I'm perfectly fine. I was just…" Maka fumbled for a believable excuse, "thinking of my Mama and Papa recently and that must've got me a little down in the dumps." Kid still looked a little skeptical. Damn. "Really, I'm fine. There's no need to hire a bodyguard."

"Still, maybe Soul's company might help you. He's a very understanding character, even if he is sarcastic and little teasing."

"But Kid-"

Suddenly Liz appeared and shoved Kid out of the way to face Maka.

"This is for your own good, Maka! We aren't telling Soul to back down until I see some improvement or I know what's up. That's final." Liz then proceeded to shut the door, ending the conversation.

Maka couldn't say she blamed her friends for their concern. Hell, she would be concerned herself. She would probably even do what they were doing for her. And truthfully, she was touched that they cared so much for her. But, she was still annoyed at the prying because they were making it harder to keep her secret.

Maka sighed and turned to return to her apartment.

Soul was contemplating how to get back in Maka's good graces when his cell phone started playing the James Bond theme. He dug it out and grimaced when he glanced at the caller ID.

"Soul Evans."

"How is she?"

"Maka? She's… well, Maka. You weren't kidding when you warned me that it would be hard to gain her trust."

The man on the other end quietly sighed.

"Yes, well. Try your best."

"Will do, sir. Hopefully, you can go back to her soon."

"That damn woman Arachne is preventing me, you know that, and there's no way that this operation is going to finish anytime soon."

Both the man and Soul were silent for a moment before Soul said, "Sir, do you have any suggestions for winning Maka over?"

The man didn't hesitate to say, "Books. She loves books. Any genre."

Soul smirked. A bookworm, eh?

"I see, sir. I'll win her over, just wait."

"Just remember what I said, Evans. Don't fall in love with Maka or I'll make sure you suffer a painful death."

"Don't worry, sir. I promise I won't fall in love with your daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

_10 Years Ago, 2004, Shibusen City_

_Crash!_

Soul shook his head in an attempt to get rid of some of the dizziness that blurred his vision. He struggled to stand back up after being thrown into a stack of crates by Shibusen's most notorious gang leader, Ragnorak.

"Just try and steal from us again, kid. I'll pummel you."

In spite of the situation, Soul rolled his eyes. Pummel you? Really? Unfortunately his act of sass rubbed Ragnorak the wrong way and Soul was amazed that the vein on Ragnorak's forehead could bulge that much without popping or something.

"Look's like you haven't learned your lesson yet, huh?!"

Soul prepared himself for another blow as Ragnorak pulled his fist back getting ready to punch Soul once more.

"Hey!"

Everybody's eyes immediately snapped to the alley's entranceway where a fiery red haired man in need of a haircut stood formally dressed in a pitch black suit and tie. He frowned at Ragnorak and his three lackeys.

"Four guys ganging up on one? Don't you think that's just unfair? What kind of men are you to beat up some little kid?"

Ragnorak smirked and turned to face the new comer full on.

"Are you suggesting that I fight you instead?"

The man shrugged and replied with, "Sure, why not? I've got time to burn before I head over to ChupaCabra's."

While Soul was honestly a little relieved at the strange man's help, he was also a little disgusted at how easily and relaxed the man was with saying he was visiting a sketchy cabaret club. But how was one lanky man going to beat up Ragnorak, who was definitely bigger and stronger, and his other three men? Soul decided that he should use what little time the man would give him to come up with a battle strategy. Watching the man and Ragnorak fight might give him some information to use to his advantage.

Ragnorak and his lackeys were slowly circling the red haired man. The man didn't look the slightest bit afraid. On the contrary, he looked quite calm with a relaxed smile on his face. Finally one of Ragnorak's men broke the circle and charged at the man. The man just sidestepped the charge and slapped him on his back.

_Really?! _Soul was appalled. _That_ was the man's fighting technique? To slap the guy on the back as if to say good job for trying? What kind of idiot was this guy?

The man continued to dance around Ragnorak's gang avoiding their blows and slapping everyone on the back before retreating from the group back towards the entrance.

"You scared now? Not so tough now, huh? You can't even punch us!" Ragnorak sneered.

The man just smirked and pulled a slim, black device out of his pocket. He pressed a button on the screen and suddenly Ragnorak and his gang were yelling out in agony before falling to the ground, occasionally twitching.

"What the hell?" Soul said, confused.

"I electrocuted them. I put a button on them earlier that allows me to electrocute them from this device here." The man explained and held up the black contraption.

Oh. So he wasn't just messing around. Maybe the guy isn't as stupid as Soul thought he was.

"So tell me, kid. Why were these guys beating you up?"

Soul looked at him with a guarded face. Why did the guy care? Most people avoided their eyes from his troubles and walked quicker. This one, though, seemed to be genuinely concerned.

"I… stole some of their stuff." Soul finally said.

"Ah." The man paused. "You should go back home. Don't get in any more trouble, okay kid?"

He turned and started to walk away only to stop at Soul's voice.

"I don't have a home."

The man looked back and studied him for a bit. He seemed to be considering something. Finally he spoke, "I can offer you a place. You won't have to steal again. But, there's a condition and that's only if my boss agrees."

The man's proposal was a sketchy one, but Soul didn't have anything to lose by agreeing to go with him.

So he did.

The stranger, Soul learned his name was Spirit Albarn, worked for Death the chief of the mysterious Spartoi, the nation's secret police force. It turns out that Spirit crashed into the ocean and miraculously survived. He swam to the closest port which happened to be in the city of Shibusen. He met Death, whom he was old friends with, and was offered a position at Spartoi. He soon became Death's right hand man through his hard work.

When Soul asked him why he couldn't just return to his hometown, Spirit's eyes gained a melancholy air and all he said was, "Certain circumstances are preventing me from. Believe me, kid, I would if I could."

Soul expected Chief Death to be an all-serious, intimidating kind of guy.

Boy was he wrong.

"Hello, hello there! Welcome to Spartoi! What's your name young boy?"

Soul didn't know how the man could be so genuinely peppy and upbeat when he ran a prestigious army force that hunted down notorious criminals, but he would roll with it.

"Uh… Soul. Soul Evans."

"Soul! That's an interesting name. Tell me, is your hair and eye color natural?"

Soul sighed. It was sad how used to that question he was. "Unfortunately, yes, sir."

"No need for formalities. You can call me Chief. Anywho. Spirit here told me about your circumstance. Your welcome to board here in the barracks. You would be properly fed and clothes too. A comfortable life for sure. But," Chief Death suddenly gained a more serious air. "We would train you, Soul. You would go through strict and rigorous training to become a top soldier. Once you are an elite, you would go on missions, most of which, you could die while completing. You can take some time to think it over."

Soul stared at the black-cloaked man in front of him. Was he kidding? Soul didn't need any time to make up his mind. Soul Evans the elite super soldier… Soul grinned. It was just like the comic books he used to read with his brother before he and their parents were killed in a train crash. He wouldn't give this chance up for the world.

"Si- Chief. I don't need time to think. I want to be trained!"

Chief looked pleased at his answer.

"You start the day after tomorrow. For now, why don't we have some cake? Everyone likes cake!"

_Five months ago, December 2013_

"It's fucking cold outside!" Soul exclaimed, running into his room located in Spartoi's barracks.

"Language, Evans." Soul turned to the side to find Spirit Albarn perched on his messy bed.

"Like you don't swear every other sentence, Old Man." Soul sneered.

A flash of irritation flashed across Spirit's face before he composed himself once more.

"Evans, it's time for your undercover operation in Death City."

Soul's good-natured grin faded as a more serious expression replaced it.

"I see."

"If all goes well and you find out how widespread Arachne's reign is, we can pull Operation Scythe. Kid will assist you."

Soul perked up at the name of Chief's son. He was looking forward to seeing him again. Even if his OCD drove Soul mad sometimes, he was close to him. When Kid moved to Death City three years ago, Soul realized how lonely he was in Shibusen without anybody his age around. He also got to see his childhood friend, Black Star. Yeah, Soul was actually looking forward to his mission.

"And there's one other thing." Spirit's voice brought Soul back from reliving his past. Spirit had dropped his professional air and changed from Spirit Albarn, Chief's right hand man to Spirit Albarn, fatherly figure. He must be thinking about his daughter, Maka. She was located in Death City too.

"Do me a favor, Evans."

Soul raised a brow. "Anything, sir. You were the one who gave me a life after all."

Spirit smiled a little. "I don't regret it yet, so don't screw up in the future, boy. Especially around my daughter. Don't even look at her like a woman."

Soul snorted. Spirit had a bad daughter complex.

"I want you to look after her."

Soul frowned a little, confused as to where this was going.

"I'm worried about her. Kid said that she's gone missing and nobody can reach her. I don't want my baby getting in trouble, especially not when Arachne is in the same city as her. I would like you to be her bodyguard, Soul. Please. It would make me feel better. She might be hard to get close to at first, but I'm sure you can get close to her. Not too close though!" Spirit said sharply, frowning.

Soul contemplated Spirit's request. It really wouldn't really be that bad. How hard could it be to look after an eighteen year old girl? And he did owe Spirit a favor.

"Alright, cool. I'll do it."

"Good. It really would ease my mind, Evans. Kid will cover you and say that he hired you since I'm still… dead." Sadness and pain flashed in Spirit's sky blue eyes before he stood up and clapped Soul on the back.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. Great. You are one of the finest soldiers Spartoi has trained after all."

"Thanks old man." Soul smirked. One of the greatest, huh?

"Oh! Before I forget," Spirit turned, halfway out Soul's door.

"Yeah?"

"Don't fall in love with my daughter, Evans." Spirit warned him giving him a dark look.

Soul scoffed.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna fall in love with pigtails." Soul smirked. He remembered seeing a picture of Maka when she was younger, her ashy blonde hair tied up in pigtails grinning at the camera.

"Don't insult my daughter! The pigtails are adorable… You leave at eight tomorrow. Be ready."

With that, Spirit closed the door, leaving Soul to finish packing for his relocation to Death City.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! First of all, thanks for the reviews! They really make my day. It sounds cheesy, but it really does make me happy. I'm sorry for taking so long to update this story… I've been pretty busy lately and was also suffering from writer's block._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_This chapter is for all the passengers on the Sewol ferry._

Present day, Death City

Soul Evans was currently staring, stumped, at a display of books in Death City's biggest bookstore, Reaper Books. He scratched his head, contemplating which books he should give Maka as an I'm-sorry-I-broke-into-your-apartment-let's-be-friends gift.

_Would she like romance over action? Or does she like classics more than modern books? Actually, she looks like she would like textbooks the most. _He smirked, quietly chuckling as he eyed a hefty chemistry textbook.

After five more minutes of contemplation, Soul just sighed and dug his cell phone out of his pocket. He typed in a number and brought the device up to his ear, tapping his foot as he waited.

"Hello, Kid Death is speaking."

Soul sighed in relief.

"Kid! I have no idea what book to buy Maka… Her father said any book, but I _really_ need to get back into her good graces. I kind of… messed up."

"Already?"

"Well, she was a lot angrier than I thought she would be at the fact that I broke into her house… she threw me out and slammed the door in my face. If that doesn't scream pissed I don't know what does."

"Well. Recently Maka has had a soft spot for mystery and historical novels. I trust your taste. Just go with your gut, Soul. Remember, Maka can be a very forgiving person."

Soul raised a brow. "Can be?"

"I'm confident that you'll soon get back on her good side."

"Alright. Thanks, Kid."

Soul turned back to the display, hesitating a second before grabbing a mystery novel that looked promising and another one about Britain's monarchy. He prayed that this would do the job.

* * *

Maka was currently debating whether she should call Soul or not. While it was totally out of place to break into her apartment and act like it was his and make a total mess, he couldn't have known about her secret enough to be sensitive with his words. Truthfully, Soul dismissing her as a potential lover kind of hurt, but she did not expect anything else. Men would always choose girls like Tsubaki or Liz over her. Ironically, the only intimate relationship she would probably ever have with the opposite sex was her job as a sex slave.

Maka looked down at her hands which gripped her smartphone. She turned it over and over before sighing and setting it down. _It was probably best if I kept my distance from Soul. I can't become close with him and have him also snooping around me like Liz and Kid. _

As soon as she set the phone down, it started buzzing. She looked at the caller ID and frowned when she didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Maka! It's Soul… Kid gave me your number. Look, I'm really sorry. I wouldn't have entered into your apartment if I knew you would react like that. Kid said it was okay, but it was still uncool of me!"

Maka didn't take Soul for one of those guys who got flustered easily. He must really feel bad if he was like this. She sighed. She might as well relieve him and forgive him.

"It's okay Soul. Just… give a little warning next time."

Truthfully, she wasn't all that mad at him for entering her apartment without permission. She was more upset at his comments, but she couldn't explain that to him.

"Okay." Soul sounded relieved. "Actually, I'm outside of your apartment right now if you want to let me in. I have an apology gift for you."

Maka heard a knock right after Soul finished speaking. She hung up and made her way over to her apartment door. She found Soul with a bag with the slogan 'Death City Books' plastered across it in red printing. He smiled sheepishly at her as he held out the bag for her to take. Upon looking at the contents, Maka gasped.

"I've been wanting to buy this novel for a long time! I just never had the time to go and buy it!" Maka exclaimed excitedly. She was also pleased to see a book about British royalty which was always an interesting subject.

"Thank you, Soul." Maka said as she beamed at him. Soul flashed a sharp-toothed smile back at her.

"Did you want to come inside?" She inquired after realizing that she was probably being rude by letting him just stand there.

"Nah, it's okay. I was just going to grab some dinner. Unless you wanted to come with me." Soul said, raising a brow in question.

Maka hesitated a little before nodding her head yes. She didn't want to get too close to Soul, but just a dinner together wouldn't hurt. Besides, she was famished.

They ended up going to a diner that Maka frequently visits for dinner. After Soul ordered his burger and she a ravioli, she turned to him and asked, "So, why did you move back to Death City?"

"For a job. Kid's father relocated me to work alongside Kid here instead of in Shibusen." Soul took a sip of his Coke before continuing. "Actually, I'm glad that he moved me here because I got to reconnect with Black Star and Kid."

"Oh, that's right! You guys are childhood friends, right?" Maka has always secretly been curious about the infamous Soul whom Black Star would occasionally speak fondly of.

"Yeah."

Maka frowned a little before saying, "You know, you must have moved right before I moved to Death City. I would have remembered meeting you before."

Soul stopped fiddling with his straw wrapper and looked at Maka. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the arrival of their food. They famished pair then proceeded t dig into their food.

"Ah, I'm stuffed!" Soul said with a satisfied look on his face. Maka nodded in agreement and leaned over to take the black booklet their server just set down on the edge of the table.

"Nah, I've got this Maka." Soul said, waving her hands away as soon as he saw her actions. "You really don't have to Soul! I can pay for my own dinner. You already bought my books…"

Soul just shook his head and put his credit card in the booklet.

"Just think of it as me apologizing more. Besides, this was nice. I liked it. I was curious about the infamous Maka Albarn whom all my childhood friends except for me know."

He smirked as the server came and took the check away before Maka could protest further. "Alright. Well then, thank you for dinner, Soul" Maka said with a little smile.

"It's no problem."

They gathered their belongings and stepped out of the restaurant and into the cool night air.

"Well, it this was nice. I'll see you around… Bookworm" Soul smirked and proceeded to saunter away.

Maka just rolled her eyes and headed the opposite way towards her apartment complex four blocks away.

* * *

"You were right, she did forgive me easily." Soul said, smirking a little.

He was slouching in a leather chair in Kid's office while Kid was working on some paperwork.

"I told you she would. I have no idea why you were worried so much."

"I wasn't worried that much! I just didn't want to mess up too much as soon as I started this assignment. And I don't want to get on Maka's bad side. She's scary when she is… She was laid back whenever I went into her room unannounced, I thought that maybe she changed."

Kid stopped reading a report and shifted his eyes over to Soul. The white-haired man looked a little melancholy and slightly confused. Soul felt Kid's eyes on him and lifted hid to meet Kid's golden stare.

"Why doesn't she remember me, Kid? We were best friends! I know you told me that she doesn't remember me and to act like I just met her, but I don't get it."

"I don't know, Soul. Maybe the trauma of what happened caused her to wipe you out from her memory completely. Her father's accident did scar Maka quite deeply and he was transporting your family on that plane. It is possible that in order for her to protect herself, she just wiped out her memories of you and your family. Trauma can do that. And now instead of losing multiple people she has loved, she just lost one. You were also in Shibusen when the accident occurred, so she could forget you easily."

Soul digested KId's explanation and sighed, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Secretly, I wish she would remember me again."

Kid looked at Soul as pity flashed briefly in his eyes before returning to his work.


End file.
